Harry and Ginny: Starting Over read summery
by Beth'sOfHerBroom
Summary: Spin off from Secret Hideaway. starts at the year after the battle and goes from there, those 19 years we miss in the books right here! please review rated T just incase
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Ginny Starting Over (Carry on from Secret Hideaway)

Harry and Ginny Starting Over (Carry on from Secret Hideaway)

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, although i wish i did, just adding this in so i dont get sued.

One Year Later

**Author's note: I know I said chapter eleven was the last but I love you all so much I decided to do a spin off for you all.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone back to Hogwarts to repeat their seventh year due to the fact they were off hunting horcruxes. Now, respectively, in the same year as Ginny, Harry found himself able to spend more time around her after being apart from her during those long months in hiding. The battle had been won, Voldemort was defeated once and for all and everything fell back into place, as though it was still Harry's sixth year and he was still with Ginny spending those alone hours in the cave…

Sat in the Burrow after Graduating Hermione was pleased to see she had ten n.e.w.t.s and had got an O in everything except DADA which she got an E in. Ron had eight n.e.w.t.s at grade E and one at grade A (potions). Harry to his utter astonishment received eight grades E and two at Grade O (DADA and Charms). He had the qualifications he wanted to be an auror now, Ginny, to no doubt had ten E n.e.w.t.s. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny in the kitchen from behind and kissed her soft hair. 'Well done.' He whispered squeezing her. Ginny turned and beamed at him before softly kissing him. Her mother made tutting noises and George said 'I don't want putting of my breakfast before I've had it thank you.' Walking through the door to the kitchen and helping his self to bacon. George now nineteen ran Weasley Wizard Wheezes with his newly wedded wife Alicia. 'How's Alicia?' Molly asked putting more bacon into the pan. 'Bit of morning sickness, she's on her way down, after breakfast we'll head to Saint Mungo's for her five month scan.' George replied, chomping noisily on his bacon.

Alicia entered moments later holding her back as she walked her already showing bump stuck out. George leapt to his feet immediately and helped her into a seat. 'How're you feeling?' He asked as he poured her a glass of pumpkin juice. 'As if someone is jumping on my bladder. I'm sure I'm carrying multiple babies here, it can't be just one. Call it woman's instinct or what ever but I'm sure its twins!' She replied with that she jumped up and left the room again, George followed ready to hold her hair out of the way as she threw up. Molly knocked on the toilet door and handed a glass of water though to Alicia. 'Bless her, the only time I had morning sickness was with the twins and Ginny.' Molly said cleaning away dishes. 'Harry m'boy, I was thinking we could perhaps paint Charley's old room for you today, make it more to your liking.' Arthur Weasley said as he sat down beside Harry and accepted a cup of tea from his wife. 'Oh, you don't have to Mr. Weasley, me and Ginny could do it our selves if that's ok?' Harry asked waving his wand to refill the jug of pumpkin juice and pouring himself a glass.

Hermione and Ron had disappeared sometime during the conversations and when Harry walked into the living room found them kissing passionately on the sofa, he cleared his throat to tell them he was there. They jumped back blushing. 'Sorry to interrupt your erm, activity, but I was wondering if either of you had seen Ginny?' Harry asked laughing. Ron mumbled something about the chicken coop so Harry headed out there.

Two hours later Alicia and George returned from Saint Mungo's looking slightly worried but happy. 'Twins! Two girls! One was behind the other so they couldn't notice until now, isn't it amazing?' She announced as George was clapped on the back by his father and Ron, Hermione way hugging and congratulating Alicia when Ginny and Harry walked in both covered in red and gold paint. 'What's the excitement about? We were having a paint fight.' Harry explained after the funny looks from everyone. 'I'm expecting twins! Two girls isn't that great?' Alicia gushed smiling. 'That's fantastic! Congratulations!' Harry and Ginny said. 'Well, we really should finish the room before lunch and get ourselves washed up. We still have another wall to do.' Harry said and he led Ginny back upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Ginny Starting Over

Harry and Ginny Starting Over

Two years after the Battle

'Where's little Molly Grace?' Alicia cooed over one of her daughters covering her eyes then uncovering saying peek-a-boo. George was attempting to change Tara May, the other twin into a fresh purple baby grow, she seemed to get her mischievous side from her father because she was always crawling off or causing mayhem in some way. Now aged one and a half they both started to show signs of being just liked their father and Uncle Fred.

It was a week after Harry's nineteenth birthday and he was in Diagon Alley with Ron in deep conversation. 'Well I really want something simple, with a diamond I thought maybe if I got it enchanted to say "My quill writes for you" it's the sort of thing Hermione would like isn't it?' Ron asked as they walked towards the jewelry shop. 'Yeah, I was thinking maybe a silver band with a diamond that changed to a picture of us? Ginny would find that sweet wouldn't she?' Harry replied questioning his self.

Stepping inside the jewelers two men dressed in smart robes advanced on them and took them to counters to assist them. After twenty minutes of uhming and ahhing Ron and Harry left the shop very satisfied and their money pouches considerably lighter.

As they apperated back into the garden of the Burrow they stashed the rings in their next velvet boxes in their coat pockets and made their way into the kitchen. Harry saw Ginny sat nursing a cup of tea alongside Hermione and Alicia. 'The twins are down for a nap, be quite near the nursery if you can, we only just got them to sleep. Molly's sweeping the yard.' Alicia said as they entered answering any questions to avoid any possible loud noises. George came through from the living room and told Ron and Harry to help make dinner if they wanted to have kids.

As they helped peel potatoes by magic and cut onions Molly came in looking flushed. 'Oh you are good lads, you go sit down I'll finish here.' She said patting them on the backs.

It was nearly seven o'clock when everyone sat down to dinner, Ron sat next to Harry with Hermione on his other side. Harry had Ginny on one side and Ron on the other. Harry and Ron ate quietly, speaking only when asked questions. Too lost in thought about what they were about to do. When everyone had finished desert and were about to head back inside Harry stood up and said he and Ron had announcements. Together they faced their girlfriend's dropped to one knee and produced the rings, Ron fumbled a little trying to open the box but when he managed they said together. 'Will you marry me?'

Hermione and Ginny both squealed and hugged their now fiancé's. Harry slid the ring onto Ginny's finger and she gasped when the delicate diamond turned into a picture of them kissing in the park. Ron held the ring up for Hermione to see and she started to cry when she saw the enchanted engraving 'My quill writes for you, my love'. Hermione and Ginny examined each other's ring while the men patted Harry and Ron on the back and Molly and Alicia hugged them.

'We'll have to set a date of course, maybe a joint wedding oh wouldn't that be lovely, they would both look so lovely in wedding dresses!' Molly sniffed, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks. She started mumbling madly to her self obviously planning the wedding already.

By the end of the evening they had agreed on a joint wedding in a month's time. 'Oh and what about a dress? And bridesmaids and flowers and entertainment, there is so much to plan tomorrow morning after breakfast we will plan it all.' Molly was telling Hermione, Ginny and Ron.

Harry slipped out to talk to Arthur. 'Arthur,' He began but he held a hand up to silence him. 'Call me Dad, Harry.' He said tears sparkling in his eyes. Harry walked forward and the two men hugged. 'Dad, I was wondering if you would permit Ginny to sleep in my room or me to sleep in her room. I promise to respect your wishes and everything and you know I love Ginny and would never do anything to hurt her.' Harry found it comforting yet difficult to call him Dad but he was glad Arthur approved of the engagement. He considered for a moment before answering.

'I think that may be ok now since you are due to be married. Although, I'll just say, I'd rather the grandchildren came after marriage.' Dad answered reasonably. Harry nodded blushing in the dark. 'I… I respect she is your only daughter and that it must be hard to see her growing up. But her,' Harry paused but forced himself to say the next sentence. 'Her virginity will remain intact, until after marriage of course.'

Dad nodded and shook his hand before walking back inside. Harry remained outside a little longer watching more and more stars illuminate the sky. He thought about Ginny and their up coming wedding and smiled to himself.

Later that night with Ginny in his arm's he feel asleep, just like they had so many times all those years ago in the cave. His room, now red with gold lions on seemed the most perfect place in the world right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Ginny Starting Over

Two years after the battle: Here Comes the Bride

'Oh girls! You both look so gorgeous!' Molly gushed staring at her daughter and daughter-in-law.

Hermione and Ginny were stood by full length mirror's getting last minute touches added to their dresses. Hermione was dressed in a pure white floor length dress, it was strapless and the bodice had been charmed to sparkle in the sun: it fell elegantly around her. Her hair was pinned up with a crystal edged pin and a few curled strands hanging down framing her face. Next to her looking just as beautiful was Ginny. She had her hair pinned up the same but with a pearl edged pin and had an ivory gown on that flattered her figure perfectly, it was all plain except for the strapless bodice which had ribbon wrapping around it tying in a perfect bow at the back. Hermione's bridesmaid: Alicia was dressed in a light mocha brown dress that reached the bottom of her knee's and was carrying a bunch of white roses. Ginny's bridesmaid: Fleur had hand picked a pale pastel green dress in the same style as Alicia's, she carried a bunch of lilies: as a tribute to Harry's mother who was not here in person but in spirit with his father James.

Over in Ron's parent's room Harry and Ron were dressed in their suits, Ron a dark chocolate brown and Harry a deep jade. Arthur was talking to them. 'Well boys, today's the day you get married, it's a big step and I'm sure your both currently petrified of going out there but once your stood looking at your wife it is the most wonderful feeling.' He said wiping his glasses on a cloth he produced from within his pocket. 'On a more…different note, Molly and I have agreed that now you are both marrying you will be thinking about children and things alike.' He said awkwardly.

Harry and Ron looked at each uncomfortably as he pressed on. 'We only want you to have children when you have both sat down and discussed what a big reasonability it is and to… for a better word, plan it carefully. Molly has asked me to teach you the contraceptive spell; I understand muggles have their own forms of avoiding pregnancies but in the wizarding world we do it this way. If you will both take out your wands.' He explained. Ron and Harry withdrew their wands from the pockets of their suit jackets and stood waiting for instruction nervously. 'Now you make circular motions like this.' Arthur demonstration showing them. 'And say the incantation 'Demino Taba'.' He said and Harry and Ron copied him. 'Will this always work, dad?' Harry asked storing his wand away again. 'Yes, every time as long as you cast it before you get, ah, too intimate. It should work fine. Well it's nearly time we had better get down there before Molly has kittens.' Dad answered and they filed out of the room. Ron and Harry followed him down to the yard where family and friends were seated for the ceremony, Molly and Arthur had brought in the same people who did Bill and Fleur's wedding nearly three years ago.

Luna, the maid of honor was dressed in gold wearing simple jewelry as she took her position at the door awaiting everyone else.

Harry, Ron and their best men: Neville, Bill and George all flattened their hair as Hermione and Ginny strode out of the house in time to the music. Luna followed behind Alicia and Fleur humming the wedding tune out of time to her self. As they walked past their families the Grangers had tears in their eyes as did 'Mum and Dad'. Taking up their places next to their grooms Aunt Muriel could be heard saying 'Ronald finally got himself a wife then? Merlin knows how he got one.' Molly turned around to shush her and Ginny hid her grin.

'Do you Harry James Potter take Ginevera Molly Weasley to be your lawful wedded wife?' asked the priest. They had settled on a muggle style ceremony but a wizard style party, to make Hermione's parents happy. 'I do.' Harry said looking into Ginny's brown eyes.

After the vows the priest announced: 'I now pronounce you bonded for life. You may kiss the bride.' Harry and Ron had agreed earlier to do it at the same time. They both dipped their wives low and kissed them. Camera flashes went off everywhere and Mum burst out into fresh pools of tears. They smiled at one another before heading off to the party side of the masquerade tent. 'How does it feel to be Mrs. Harry Potter?' Harry asked Ginny as they were congratulated by people. 'Fantastic!' She replied kissing him. 'Look there's Neville and Luna!' Ginny said spotting the couple a few meters away. Neville and Luna had married as soon as Luna was out of school and already had a baby boy called Frank Noah who was named in memory of Neville's father and was one in a month. 'Hi Luna, how's little Frankie doing?' Ginny asked as she neared. Luna was cuddling Frank as he gurgled happily. 'He's fine, misses Grandpa Xeno though, he's away looking for Crumple Horned Snorkacks isn't he Frankie?' Luna soothed. Neville clapped Harry on the back and told him in his ear. 'Make the wedding night one to remember, always worth it.'

'Ron please feel free to pop by any time, you're family after all and if you ever need and dental care just send us an owl.' Hermione's mum said hugging her son-in-law. Hermione rolled her eyes at her parents who never had trouble fitting their jobs as dentists into conversations. 'I will Mrs. Granger, Hermione and I have been looking for our own place, maybe you would like to come for dinner when we get one?' Ron suggested smiling. 'We'd love to Ronald.' They replied.

'You looked beautiful, you both really did. I'm so proud of you all!' Molly said as they took their seats at the table before the meal.

Harry cleared his throat and tapped his glass carefully. 'Everyone, if I could have you attentions a moment please. Ron and I would like to make a toast.' Ron stood and lifted his glass along with everyone else 'To our darling wives, may they be able to put up with us when we moan about our Quidditch teams losing.' Harry started and everyone laughed.

'Only joking, to my close friends Ron and Hermione, may your marriage be long and happy and any children you may have will have wonderful parents' Harry said. Ron carried on for him. 'And to my sister and close friend, I hope you live a long and wealthy life, and have a great marriage and many children. Merlin knows you will, us Weasley's always have large families!' Ron toasted. Mr. Weasley stood and said the final words. 'To Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione, may you have happy marriages.' Everyone said 'To the newlyweds.' and drank to them.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Ginny starting Over

Two years after the battle: House Elves and Houses

The day after the wedding Harry and Ginny were laid in Harry's bed, Ginny was asleep, the gold blanket that normally lay on the end of the bed covered her bare body and Harry's lower body, her head on his bare torso. He stroked her bare arms gently as she slept, her lips parted slightly.

Up in the attic, Ron and Hermione were asleep in Ron's bed cuddling, Hermione's and Ron's clothing lay scattered all over the floor, a sock on the lamp beside the bed.

In the kitchen Alicia and George were feeding the twins breakfast and Molly and Arthur were talking as they made breakfast. 'Those ear plugs must have worked then, I didn't hear a thing all night.' Arthur said flipping eggs. 'Hmm I didn't either, although I heard a loud bang about one in the morning.' Molly agreed. 'Oh sorry, that was me, I tripped over a toy going to Molly Grace, she was crying.' Alicia apologized attempting to spoon porridge into Tara's stubbornly closed mouth.

Up in Harry's room Ginny was stirring. He kissed her softly and her eyes opened slowly. 'Good morning.' He whispered kissing her again. 'Hmmmmm, good morning.' Ginny replied kissing him back. Harry ran his hand over Ginny's stomach and pulled her closer. He nuzzled the side of her neck and she said softly. 'Get your wand Potter.'

Harry reached over to his wand which lay on the side table and waved it in circular motions. 'Demino Taba.' He whispered before throwing it to the other side of the room and grabbing Ginny.

Up in the attic Ron had slipped out of Hermione's grasp and was on his way down to go see Harry and asked him how his night was. Stopping outside Harry's room it was obvious the muffalito charm had worn off. 'Err, Harry?' Ron called knocking on the door. 'Ron mate, I'm kind of busy, I'll talk to you later.' Harry called as Ginny giggled. 'Alright but your muffalito charm has worn of, I'm going to recast it incase Mum and Dad come up and hear you both at it.' Ron called through the door. Harry and Ginny blushed but carried on kissing. They heard Ron say 'Muffalito' and walk back up the hallway.

Hermione was sat up in bed, Ron's shirt wrapped round her. 'Where'd you go?' She asked as he sat back down on the bed. 'To see Harry. He and Ginny are busy, their Muffalito charm had worn of so I recast it: mum and dad wouldn't be happy if they could hear them at it at nine in the morning.' Ron replied laughing. 'So how was your night?' Hermione smiled as Ron put his arms around her. 'Mind blowing: exhausting but mind blowing. And yours?' Ron replied. 'Fantastic, you have great stamina.' Hermione said kissing him. Ron responded by kissing back then broke apart. 'I can smell bacon, let's go have breakfast.'

Harry and Ginny joined Hermione and Ron at the breakfast table and ten o'clock both with messy hair. Ginny was wearing Harry's dressing gown and Harry his pajama shorts and a top.

'So what were you so busy with this morning?' Ron asked loudly in front of Molly and Arthur whose heads turned immediately to them. 'Oh, me and Ginny were just tidying the room, we uhm, made a bit of a mess.' Harry said and Ginny blushed.

'I didn't realize tidying was so noisy: Alicia said she could hear you both laughing and banging about when she was taking the twin's to have a bath.' George said as he entered the kitchen. Harry and Ginny both blushed deep red. The table went silent for a few minutes then Arthur spoke: 'I saw in the Daily prophet there are some houses for sale if you were looking, I know Ron and Hermione were looking for a place.' He said. 'Not that we don't want you here but if you wanted your own space, it can be a little crowed and when you start your own families you'll be wanting privacy and so on.' Molly assured them. 'Well actually I was thinking maybe me and Ginny could move into Grimmauld place and maybe Kreatcher would come back and work for me and perhaps we could liven it up a bit.' Harry said thoughtfully. Images of him and Ginny painting a nursery and making Gimmauld place into a home filled his head. 'That would be fantastic! Mum would you help us decorate and clean it, I never really was too good with house hold charms but you've always had a bit of a knack for it.' Ginny asked excitedly. 'Of course my dear, if you really wish we could pop over to the school after breakfast and talk to Minerva about getting Kreatcher to work for you and perhaps Winky would like to as well? I've heard they are both getting paid now.' Molly answered with a nod to Hermione who smiled agreeing.

George said goodbye after breakfast with Alicia and they headed off to work and the joke shop: 'Business is blooming little bro and we are making more than ever!' George said as they dissaperated. Arthur had the morning off and said he'd take care of the twins and Hermione said she and Ron would once they had gone to look at houses, there were a few wizarding homes for sale need Grimmauld place. Molly, Harry and Ginny sent Hedwig to Minerva and receiving a reply they dissaperated into Hogsmeade and walked up to the castle where Professor McGonagall waited to greet them. 'Harry and Ginny, congratulations I'm sorry I couldn't be there but I had classes, I allowed Neville and Luna of their duties to attend though.' She greeted them. Luna was working with Hagrid with the thestrals in the forest and even the centaurs seemed to like her and Neville was the Herbology Professor. 'Molly good to see you again! Come in, come in.' Minerva said hugging her. She led the way to the kitchens where Kreatcher and Winky were waiting for her. 'Harry Potter is back!' Kreatcher squawked excitedly. Harry bent down to the same level as the house elves and asked 'Kreatcher and Winky would you like to come work for me and Ginny at Grimmauld Place? We would pay you of course, a galleon a week if you like.' Harry asked. The little elves eyes lit up and the both took a low bow to both of them 'Kreatcher and Winky would be proud to serve you Master Potter and Mistress Weasley.' Kreatcher said happily. 'Actually it's Mrs. Potter now.' Ginny corrected them showing them the ring.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Ginny Starting Over

Two years after the final battle: Painting and Fainting

Two months after the wedding and Harry and Ginny had just finished painting the room he and Ron had shared in their fifth year while staying at headquarters pale yellow with pictures of cartoon animals around the room. 'Perfect, all we need now is a baby to go in it.' Ginny sighed as she sat down in a rocking chair. 'Are you ready for children? You only just had your eighteenth birthday, you sure you're ready for kids?' Harry asked her as he sat in the rocking chair next to her. 'I'm sure, I would love to have a little Potter running around here. I think I'm ready for kids.' Ginny nodded. 'In that case Mrs. Potter we shall see what we can do about that.' Harry took her wand and led her down the hallway too their bedroom. He placed the wands on the windowsill and lowered her onto the bed as they kissed. As they removed each others clothing Harry whispered to Ginny. 'I love you, Gin.' She replied saying 'I love you too Harry.' With clothes scattered across the room Harry and Ginny took refuge under the covers incase anyone was to walk in and see them naked, Kreatcher and Winky had been ordered only to enter their room when granted permission to do so but that didn't stop Ron or Hermione bursting in or possibly, Molly or Arthur. No one had disturbed them yet in their new home but Harry was always on guard.

Half an hour later, sweating and panting Ginny and Harry lay side by side holding hands. 'Are you feeling ok Gin? You looked bloody fierce then.' Harry asked stroking her cheek. 'What can I say? I've been dying to do that to you for hours.' Ginny replied grinning mischievously.

Over at Ron and Hermione's new house just five minutes away from Grimmauld place Hermione and Ron were sat having a cup of coffee in the kitchen. 'I think the place really feels like home now, we have redecorated the rooms and things, I like it. Although I feel something is missing.' Hermione said vaguely. 'What d'you mean? You have the house, a husband; you just got a job in the department of magical creature's welfare at the ministry. What more could you want?' Ron asked dumbly. 'Oh I don't know, I think a child would be nice, don't you think?' Hermione said stirring her cup with a spoon. 'Hermione, you know I've always wanted kids, having come from a big family and everything but I didn't think you would just yet, not when you just got a job and everything.' Ron explained looking a little sad. 'Well you know I had a meeting earlier?' Hermione asked, Ron nodded to show he was listening as he put his cup by the sink. 'Well it wasn't at work; it was at St Mungo's: I'm two weeks pregnant!' Hermione said happily. Ron on cue at the words 'I'm Pregnant': fainted onto the kitchen floor. Hermione tutted and threw some floo powder into the fireplace and stepped in 'Number Twelve Grimmauld place!' She shouted and whizzed of in a shower of green flames.

Stepping out of the fireplace at number 12 Hermione dusted herself off before calling for Harry. Winky came into the kitchen and gave Hermione a bow. 'Mistress Weasley, a pleasure as always. Master Harry and Mistress Ginny are upstairs in their room, Winky thinks they are busy but Winky thinks you should go see them.' Winky said.

'Thanks Winky, I'll go and knock on their door.' Hermione said and headed for the stairs.

'Harry, I know Winky said you and Ginny were busy but this is really important, uhm, Ron's back at our place and he's fainted can you both come and help me please, I cant do it myself.' Hermione called through the door. Harry got up and stood behind the door and popped his head around it. 'Hi Hermione, sure give us a minute and we'll be there.' Harry said, on the bed Ginny was pulling bed clothes over her self.

'Do I want to know what you were doing?' Hermione asked raising her eyebrow. 'I think you know what we were doing Hermione, Harry where did you put my bra?' Ginny called. 'Erm might be under the bed. See if you can find my boxers while your there.' Harry called back. He turned to Hermione. 'You go back to Ron; we'll be over once we're erm, presentable.'

Harry and Ginny stepped out of the fire place at Hermione and Ron's house and took of their traveling cloaks. 'Why did Ron faint?' Ginny asked laughing as they all picked him up and moved him to the sofa. 'I told him I was two weeks pregnant.' Hermione said. Harry nearly dropped Ron's torso which he was holding up. 'Congratulations!' Ginny squealed. Once they had place Ron on the sofa Harry and Ginny Hugged Hermione. 'That's great! When did you find out?' Harry asked. 'This morning, then I told Ron and he fainted, what's he going to be like at the birth?' Hermione replied groaning. 'Oh I feel, a bit...' Hermione stammered before running out of the room Ginny followed in her wake and held her hair out the way as she threw up. 'Better?' Ginny asked as she gave Hermione a glass of water. She nodded. 'I thought it was morning sickness, not the middle of the day sickness.' She groaned wiping her mouth. Harry and Ron stood in the door way. It appeared Ron had gained conscious. 'That's great Hermione, sorry I fainted just we were talking about it then you said you were and I suppose I was just shocked.' Ron apologized laughing a bit.

Back in the kitchen Pig was waiting zooming around happily. 'Get down here you little git.' Ron said as he swooped above their heads. Once he had landed after being bribed with some bread Ron untied the letter quickly and read it before saying aloud. 'Mum wants us all to join them for Dinner this evening apparently it's a family dinner, we can announce your pregnancy there Hermione if that's ok with you.' Hermione nodded patting her still flat stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Ginny Starting Over

2 years after the final battle: The announcement.

Sat in the garden at the burrow everyone was in place, Bill, Fleur, Charley, George, Alicia, Tara and Molly the twins, Arthur, Molly, Percy and his girlfriend Penelope, Harry and Ginny and finally Hermione and Ron. After eating their fill people sat and chatted while the sun set and lanterns were lit. Hermione and Ron stood and cleared their throats. 'Uhm everyone, if we can have your attention for a moment please?' Ron said holding Hermione's hand. 'We have an announcement to make. I'm two weeks pregnant!' Hermione beamed. Mrs. Weasley immediately got up and rushed to hug her daughter-in-law. 'Congratulations my dear, have you told your parents yet?' she said. 'I sent them an owl before coming over.' Hermione replied as she helped stack up dishes and use her wand to carry them inside. 'Well done little bro, didn't know you had it in you.' George laughed as he carried both twins, one under each arm back into the house. The twins nearly two now had taken to biting and kicking a lot so George found this method of carrying them a lot easier than getting booted in his privates every two seconds. Alicia was giving Hermione advice on how to treat morning sickness as they sat at the kitchen table. 'This is great, I thought it would find it hard to conceive, my mum had such a lot of trouble having me, she miscarried twice before having me and that's why I'm an only child.' Hermione explained her arms protective over her stomach already.

Harry and Ginny seemed to be hungry for each other more often than usual and as soon as they got back to their place were ripping each others clothes of again, leaving their wands on the window sill. Harry had said to Hermione that she could have Winky if she liked to help her now she would be pregnant and supposed to be resting. Winky had no objections as she liked Hermione and was happy to go live and work for her. Hermione was uncertain at first but agreed because Winky said she was getting paid and wore clothing. (Hermione was glad that she had made some difference in the elf world and agreed to pay Winky a Galleon a week.)

It was the day before Harry's parent's had died nineteen years ago when Ginny came into the room looking slightly pale. 'Are you ok Gin? You look a bit pale?' Harry asked as she sat down next to him on the sofa. 'Harry, I… I don't know how to say this.' She started. 'Just tell me Ginny, its ok.' He assured her. 'I…I've skipped a period.' Ginny stammered. 'Are you sure?' Harry asked astonished when she nodded.

'Thats good isn't it? Do you think you're pregnant?' Harry asked looking at her needing to know the answer. 'I think I might be, we haven't been using the contraceptive charm and I keep feeling sick. I've booked myself in with healer for tomorrow morning. I thought maybe after we could go visit your parents' graves?' Ginny suggested. 'Yeah, I'm coming with you to Mungo's.' Harry said. Ginny stood up and ran out the room, she made to the bathroom in time to throw up in the toilet neatly as Harry held her hair out of the way, and afterwards he sat holding her stroking her hair. 'I don't know if I can do this Harry. Having a baby, I'm still a child myself I don't know what made me think I could do this.' Ginny sobbed. 'Of course you can, you're a natural with children, the twins adore you and I think you'd make my mother proud, marrying me, carrying my child. I think she and my father would approve.' Harry said. Ginny stopped crying at this. Harry rarely spoke about his parents in this way and it somehow soothed her. 'Really? I suppose Mum could always help if I am pregnant.' Ginny reasoned with her self. 'And we have Kreatcher,' Harry reminded her. 'Your right, I'm sorry I said that, I do want to be pregnant, especially because it's your child.' She said hugging him. She got up to brush her teeth and Harry went to see how Kreatcher was doing with dinner.

After dinner Ginny was getting undressed in the bathroom when Harry walked in. 'Excuse me, I was going to have a bubble bath.' Ginny said grinning. 'Well, I thought you may like some company.' Harry replied a twinkle in his eye. With a flick of his wand he enlarged the bathtub so it could easily fit two in, probably three. They climbed in and Ginny pinned her hair up out of the way, a curl came loose from the bun and dangled in the water, darkening in colour. Closing her eyes she relaxed in the soothing water. Harry leaned over and put some bubbles on her nose. This was the start of a huge bubble fight. After fifteen minutes of covering one another with bubbles it had to be said that it was possible more water was on the floor than in the bathtub. Harry had given Kreatcher the night off as it was Friday so he mopped it up himself once they had changed into their pajamas. Harry kissed Ginny goodnight and they fell asleep almost instantly.

In the morning they got up and sat waiting in the kitchen unable to eat to nervous about what awaited them at St Mungo's. They apperated into the alley next to St Mungo's and tapped on the glass at five to ten.

'Mrs. Potter? Healer Jolene will see you now.' A witch in a white coat called as she held the door open for Harry and Ginny to pass.

'Good morning Mrs. Potter, my name is Healer Jolene, if you'd care to lie down I'll have a little look at your stomach.' Healer Jolene said and Ginny obliged lying down, Harry held her hand as the healer ran her wand across her stomach. She tapped a machine which printed out a piece of parchment with writing on it. The healer read this before turning to them. 'Mrs. Potter, you are eighteen days pregnant. Congratulations.'

Ginny leapt up and Harry picked her up and swung her around smiling happily.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and Ginny Starting Over

2 years post final battle: Craving's and Crying.

**Authors note:**

**This story is dedicated to my dear Bex who has in many ways aided my obsession with Harry Potter and given me ideas for my stories.**

**I also dedicate this chapter to my other dear friend Shanice: she introduced me to this website, proof read things for me because I always spell something wrong and was my general rock.**

**Also I'd like to thank everyone who reviews my work and has followed this story since chapter one of the secret hideaway. **

**You all rock and for this I'm grateful.**

It was the day of Ginny's first month scan and Hermione's second and the two girls were apparating to St Mungo's they had arranged to have their appointments one after the other so they could be there for each other. Sitting in the waiting room a young witch with black hair piled up on her head came out. 'Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Potter, please step this way.' The familiar voice of Cho Change said. 'Mrs. Potter in the first cubicle please and Mrs. Weasley in the second. The healers will be with you in a moment.' Cho said before leaving them. 'Good luck Gin.' Hermione said heading to her cubicle. 'Good luck Hermione.' Ginny replied entering her own cubicle. She edged herself up on the bed and waited for the Healer.

In Hermione's cubicle the Healer had just arrived and introduced herself as Healer Forso. She ran her wand over Hermione's stomach and frowned. 'I'll just go fetch Healer Fillywick.' She said before exiting the cubicle. She came back a moments later with another healer who was older than Healer Forso. Healer Fillywick ran her wand over Hermione's stomach which was still flat and also frowned before tapping the machine next to the bed.

Over in Ginny's cubicle excitement was bubbling. The healer ran the wand over her flat stomach and smiled before tapping the machine and reading the parchment. 'Mrs. Potter, you are one month pregnant and everything seems to be ok, have you had any symptoms?' The healer asked kindly. 'Just sickness, my mum had bad sickness when she had me, I've been getting really odd craving too, Harry is getting fed up of finding chocolate frog boxes every where or boxes from Bertie bots every flavor beans, I love the cabbage flavored ones!' Ginny laughed happily.

'I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley. It seems you have miscarried.' Healer Fillywick said sadly reading the parchment. Hermione started to cry. 'Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure?' She asked sobbing. 'I'm sorry I'm certain. You didn't see any blood while going to the toilet?' The healer asked. Hermione shook her head shaking with sobs. 'Hmm, well we'll give you a potion when you go home take this potion and it should make the blood come out.' The healer said writing it down on a piece of parchment. She handed it to Hermione and leaded her to Ginny's cubicle where she was sat laughing.

Ginny was laughing with the healer when Hermione walked in crying. She stopped immediately and walked over to her and hugged her. 'Hermione, what ever had happened?' Ginny asked ask she stroked Hermione's hair. 'The… the… baby I miscarried Ginny!' She sobbed and broke into fresh tears. Ginny had tears in her eyes as she hugged Hermione. She remembered how happy they had all been when she and Harry had announced Ginny was also pregnant on Halloween night at the party they had held for family and friends. Ginny felt guilty because her baby was healthy whereas Hermione's was gone. They stopped by the med counter to get the potion Hermione needed before apparating back to the burrow where everyone was waiting for them.

Molly heard them apparating and went to greet them when she saw Hermione was crying she ran over and put her arms round her. 'Hermione shh, it's ok. Why are you crying my love?' She soothed. Hermione was unable to speak: to busy choking on sobs so Ginny spoke for her. 'Mum, Hermione miscarried.'

Ginny told everyone else while Hermione went to the bathroom to take the potion. She asked them not to fuss too much but Ron immediately ran for the stairs and waited outside the bathroom for her. 'Hermione.' He whispered when she came out. She sank into his embrace and continued crying into his shoulder. 'It's ok; as long as I have you are all I need.' He tried to sooth her but she was inconsolable. Ron picked her up in a baby carry and took her up to his old room in the attic. She fell asleep crying in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry and Ginny Starting over

Five months after Hermione's Miscarriage 

Pickles and Olives

Ginny was now six months pregnant and her stomach entered any room before herself. Hermione was still crying over the loss of her baby but was determined to be happy for Ginny, she still had a pang of jealousy when she saw Harry and Ginny cooing over her bump or Ginny complained about back ache. _That could have been me. _She'd think sadly. Ron noticed Hermione staring and Ginny's bump and told her they could try again for kids when ever she felt ready for it. Hermione had told Ron she wanted to wait a year before trying again.

'Harry?' Ginny called as her bump entered the kitchen at the Burrow followed by Ginny herself. 'Yes, sweetheart?' He said jumping up to help her into a seat. 'Can you make me a pickle and beetroot sandwich please?' She asked rubbing her belly. 'You don't like pickle or beetroot.' Harry reminded her. 'I know but I have such a craving for them. With olives please.' She added as he started to take out the jars to make the sandwich. He handed the sandwich and she ate it happily. 'Hmmm, that was great.' She said appreciatively patting her stomach which appeared to be huge because she was normally so thin.

Luna and Neville popped by and since they had last seen them nine months ago they had a daughter called Eleanor Alice, Nellie for short. She was a week old and had a little tuft of white blonde hair resembling Luna's. 'I didn't know you were pregnant, never mind given birth!' Ginny laughed as she cuddled Nellie. 'Your pregnant too Ginny.' Luna pointed out obviously. 'Either that or you have terrible bloating.' She said as Noah ran around with Tara and Molly in the living room, where Molly and Arthur were watching over the toddlers. 'Well done Harry mate. Although, I hope you child has Ginny's looks, if it has yours its doomed.' Neville joked shaking his hand. 'Thanks, she's been having the oddest cravings, before you came over she asked me to make her a pickle, beetroot and olive sandwich. Was Luna like that?' Harry asked laughing. 'Not really, although she did drink an awful lot of gurdy root juice and seemed to be in space, she was more dreamy than usual.' Neville said a look of remembrance on his face.

'Harry, could you make me another sandwich, but instead of beetroot can I have apple slices please?' Ginny called from the table. 'Yes love. One minute.' He called back and he started to make the sandwich.

Ginny ate the sandwich and continued her conversation with Luna, Alicia and Hermione. Suddenly she jumped up, Alicia noticing the symptoms rushed Ginny to the bathroom and held her hair out of the way before passing her a glass of water and damn flannel. 'Thanks Alicia, I don't think I should have had that second sandwich.' Ginny giggled. Harry appeared in the doorway holding her toothbrush. 'You ok? I figured you'd be here. I brought your toothbrush.' Harry asked as he kneeled down beside her. 'I'm fine, thanks Harry. Could we go home soon? I think a little nap would be good for me.' Ginny asked as she stood up to brush her teeth. 'Sure, I'll go say bye to the others and then we can floo back.' He agreed leaving her in the bathroom. 'Hey guys: we're going in a minute, Ginny's tired so I'm taking her back to the house because she wants a nap. Thank you Mom, Dad. Speak to you later guys.' Harry said as Ginny joined his side holding her bump. 'Thanks mum and dad, I'll message you if I need you. See you later everyone.' Ginny said and they threw floo powder into the fireplace and stepped in.

Harry and Ginny went up to their room and Kreatcher knocked. 'Come in Kreatcher.' Harry called; Ginny was laid in his arms cuddling.

Kreatcher bowed low before speaking. 'Does mistress or master want anything before Kreatcher has his free time?'

'Oh, I forgot it was Friday, nope were fine Kreatcher, you go and have your free time, I think Mrs. Black's portrait will like to talk to you.' Harry said kindly. When Harry and Ginny had moved back in Harry suggested using a permanent sticking charm to put a piece of wall paper over it Kreatcher said he could remove it and keep it safe in his den (the attic). So on Friday evening's you could often hear Kreatcher talking to his old mistress. Harry and Ginny fell asleep in each other's arms at seven o'clock: Ginny exhausted because of being pregnant, arry Harry exhausted after running around after a pregnant Ginny.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry and Ginny starting over

A week until Ginny's due date.

Baby names.

'So, if it's a girl what would you want to call her?' Harry asked as his finger traced around Ginny's massive stomach. 'For a girl I think I'd call her Lily.' Ginny replied thoughtfully. 'Really? After my mum?' Harry asked astonished. Ginny nodded. 'Well for a boy I'd like to call him James.' Harry said. 'I think that's a perfect name. So Lily if it's a girl and James if it's a boy. I'll go floo over to mum and let her know. You coming?' Ginny asked getting up and wrapping a travel cloak over her maternity robes. Harry stood up and helped Ginny put her shoes on before putting on his own and his traveling cloak. 'Kreatcher?' Ginny called and the elf popped up in front of them. 'Were popping out for a minute, can you go and get some more jars of pickles please.' Ginny asked handing him two galleons. Kreatcher made a low bow and dissaperated once more. Harry and Ginny stepped into the green flames and shouted 'The burrow!'

'Oh Ginny dear, you startled me is everything ok?' Molly said as they stepped out of the fireplace. 'Everything's fine mum, we've decided on names.' Ginny answered and led the way into the sitting room. 'Hi Dad.' Harry and Ginny said to Arthur who was sat in his arm chair. 'We've come up with baby names.' Harry said brightly at he helped Ginny to sit. 'Oh, and what do you plan to call my grandchild then?' Arthur asked putting his newspaper away. 'Well if it's a boy James Sirius.' Harry said and Ginny said: 'Lily if it's a girl and we haven't decided on a middle name yet, but I was thinking maybe Luna.' Ginny said rubbing her stomach. 'How have you been Ginny, Harry sent us an owl this morning saying he woke up to empty jars, what was that about?' Molly asked laughing. 'Oh, well I suppose I got hungry during the night and ate three jars of pickles, I must have left the jars out because when Harry got up all I could hear was laughing and calls of "Who ate all he pickles?"' Ginny laughed blushing. The room erupted into fits of laughter and Harry was in stitches.

Hermione and Ron stepped into the room and stood watching them laughing. 'I'm going to the toilet I feel fit to burst.' Ginny said standing up.

_Whoosh_

Ginny's water's broke and soaked the floor. 'Oh my god!' Hermione squealed. Ron saw this and on cue, fainted. 'Oh I haven't got time for this; Arthur put him on the sofa and meet us at the hospital when he wakes up.' Molly said rushing to Ginny side and grabbing the arm Harry wasn't holding. Hermione ran forward and performed the drying charm she was so adequate at so Ginny didn't look as though she'd wet herself. 'You get the bag Mum, I'll carry Ginny, come on Hermione.' Harry said swooping Ginny into a baby carry. Tiny beads of sweat appeared on his forehead as he panicked. He stepped into the green flames with Ginny in his arms and Hermione by his side. 'St. Mungo's!'


	10. Chapter 10

Harry and Ginny Starting Over

'Ginny, my hand's turning blue.'

'Ginny Potter, she's now due until next week but she's in labor.' Harry said his voice slightly raised and high as he spoke to the welcome witch at the desk. 'This way please, if you'd like to put her in the wheelchair.' The welcome witch said stepping around the side of the desk. Harry lowered Ginny into the wheelchair and followed the welcome witch into a delivery room followed by Molly and Hermione.

'You're doing really, really well.' Ron said to Harry as Harry's hand turned white from Ginny's grip as she had yet another contraction. 'My hand seems to be losing feeling.' Harry said to Ron over his shoulder as Ginny screamed again. 'Ok, love, just a few more pushes.' The Healer said soothingly. Ron, Hermione and Arthur left the room and Molly and Harry stayed to hold Ginny's hands. 'Merlin's baggy Y fronts this hurts!' Ginny gasped tightening her vice like grip on Harry's hand. 'Ginny, my hand's turning blue.' Harry said trying to loosen her grip which she tightened once more. Ginny gave one last push and fell back onto the pillow sobbing as the sound of cries filled the air. 'It's a boy!' Announced the healer as she cut the umbilical cord and handed Ginny her baby in a blanket. 'Ohh, he's beautiful! He's absolutely gorgeous. He has your hair!' Ginny sobbed smiling at Harry's and cooing over the baby. Ginny stroked the little tuft of black hair before handing him to Harry. 'Hello James.' Harry said his voice cracking as a tear glided down his cheek. He handed James to Molly who fussed over her third grandchild. Harry mopped Ginny sweaty brown and kissed her. 'Well done, he's perfect.' Ginny whispered.

Hermione, Ron and Arthur came back in to congratulate them then left when Ginny said she wanted to sleep. 'You go back and see Kreatcher he'll be wondering where you went, I'll stay with her until you get back.' Molly said. Harry walked outside of St. Mungo's and into a near by parking lot before disaperating. 'Kreatcher, I'm home!' Harry called as he entered the kitchen. Kreatcher ran to Harry and bowed low. 'Where is Mistress Ginny? Kreatcher wonders where she has gone.' Kreatcher said almost as if to his self. 'Ginny's had the baby Kreatcher, so she's at St. Mungo's with Baby James and Molly. Can you make sure the nursery is ready please and that everything is tidy and cleaned before the baby comes home, he wont be until tomorrow so there's no need to rush.' Harry asked kindly as he kneeled to Kreatcher's level. 'Yes Master, house will be cleaned and the crib ready for the Young Master James.' Kreatcher said bowing low before hurrying of to start cleaning the kitchen. 'I'm going to have a shower then go back to Ginny; we'll be back hopefully around lunch tomorrow if everything's ok.' Harry said and Kreatcher made a low bow as Harry went up stairs to take a shower ant get fresh clothes on, he grabbed new clothes for Ginny too.

Back in saint Mungo's Harry raced up to where Ginny was when he left her. His heart raced when he saw the bed was empty. 'Mr. Potter? You wife was moved to the Viviane ward.' Said a young healer who pointed him down the corridor. He found Ginny in the bed by the window on the Viviane ward. She was attempting to get James to breastfeed. 'There you are; I thought something had happened. Here are some clothes for you.' Harry said kissing James head and Ginny's cheek.

'The healer said James is seven lbs and he's healthy, look, his eyes already have a brown outer ring!' Ginny said excitedly.

Harry marveled at how Ginny could be so upbeat and chirpy so soon after birth, Harry was knackered and would have liked nothing better than a long sleep. 'Your amazing Ginny Potter.' He whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry and Ginny Starting Over

Harry and Ginny Starting Over

'Can't we use Silencio on him?'

'Harry, James is crying it's your turn to get up.' Ginny said sleepily nudging her husband in the ribs. Harry got out of bed and walked over to his son. 'Hey little man, its ok, dad's here now.' He soothed picking James up. 'His nappy need's changing.' Harry said to Ginny as he walked over to the bathroom where there was a changing table. 'Urgh that's gross James!' Harry said as he redressed his son in a new yellow baby grow.

James was now a week old and more and more people kept stopping by to give them gifts of congratulations. Off Ron and Hermione they got a set of new red and yellow baby grows with little snitches on them and Hermione had knitted him a royal blue jumper. (She had improved massively over the years and her jumpers were very good, it was now also easy to decipher the difference between socks and hats.)

Molly had also been on a knitting frenzy and James now had a large blanket in red with a big yellow snitch in the middle of it, he also had a smaller white one for his pram which had a big bear on it. George and Alicia had done something sensible and bought them a pram which had a section under it to store things but had an undetectable extended charm on it so the space underneath was big enough to fit in James' baby bag and spare clothing as well as anything else they may need to store.

The Dursleys, which Harry hadn't spoke to much since defeating Voldemort had done the muggle thing and bought them baby monitors when Harry last went to go see them to tell them Ginny had her baby and he was called James after Harry's dad, Aunt Petunia sniffed at the mention of Harry's father and Uncle Vernon turned slightly pink.

Two hours later and James was crying again to be fed. 'Can't we use Silencio on him?' Harry asked as he grunted awake, Ginny got up of the bed and walked over to James' crib and picked him up. 'Harry, he's only a baby. He probably wants feeding.' Ginny reasoned taking him through to the nursery. Harry glanced at his watch: 5:30 am it read so he heaved himself out of bed and walked across the nursery where Ginny was sat breast feeding James in her nightgown.

'Someone's hungry.' Harry said watching James with a smile on his face. 'If you want to be helpful you can go put some clothing on and ask Kreatcher to make us both a cup of tea.' Ginny said looking at what Harry was wearing – boxers. Harry pulled his dressing gown on and went to knock on the door to Kreatcher's den. 'Kreatcher, can you please make me and Ginny a cup of tea? James is awake.' Harry asked kindly through the door. The little elf appeared in the doorway and bowed before running downstairs to the kitchen to make the tea.

'Good morning Mistress Ginny, Master Harry and young Master James. Kreatcher has the tea.' Kreatcher said putting the tea on the table and bowing to them. Harry put a cloth over Ginny shoulder so she could burp him. James let out a small burp and Harry proudly said: 'That's my boy!' Ginny gave him a funny look before handing James to Harry. Ginny left the room to go have a shower and get dressed while Harry took care of James.

'We were winning by sixty points when I saw the snitch and I knew it was now or never so I stood on my broom and stretched out to grab it and I did, I had caught it in my mouth. Gryffindor won 320:10 against Hufflepuff, proudest moment of my Quidditch role as a Seeker. My dad was a great Seeker, and I was and someday you'll be one too.' Harry was talking to James as he was falling asleep.

'Don't go giving him a big head Harry,' Ginny whispered as she took James out of Harry's arms and placed him into his cot.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry and Ginny starting Over

Harry and Ginny starting Over

High Hopes for Hermione

A few months after James was born Hermione and Ron had been trying for a baby again, after three months of no luck she had finally managed to conceive and was seven months gone.

Ginny was also pregnant again, unexpectedly of course (Harry to be blamed, he left his wand in his robes when he decided it would be a good time to come onto Ginny, Ginny not expecting this had left her wand in the kitchen. Thus resulting in another pregnancy: although unplanned Ginny wanted the baby.)

'Hermione, how're you feeling?' Ginny asked as she helped Hermione pull her Travelling cloak over her large stomach. 'A little sick, but I think it's just nerves, but I made seven months so I hope to Merlin everything goes ok. I know I said I didn't want to know the gender until my baby was born but me and Ron have been talking and we've decided I'm going to find out today at this check up.' Hermione replied now helping Ginny into her Travelling cloak. 'That's great; I was going to ask today about mine, they should be able to tell at five months shouldn't they? With James I didn't want to know until birth but I think it'd be nice to know the sex before birth, gives me a chance to buy things or change the colour of the pram George and Alicia got us: they showed me a charm so I can change the colours, so if it's a girl it can be pink.' Ginny explained excitedly.

After apparating from twelve Grimmauld Place to St. Mungo's both women sat next to one another in the waiting room. 'Mrs. Weasley please.' Said a young blonde Healer. 'Good luck.' Ginny whispered the Hermione who replied: 'And you.' Ginny sat for a few more minutes before an olive skinned kind looking Healer called her name and directed her to the cubicle. 'Ok, if you'd like to lie down comfortably I'll have a little look.' The healer said helping Ginny onto the examination bed. 'Could you tell me the sex today? Or is it to early to tell?' Ginny asked anxiously. 'Yes Ginny, I'll just have a look to check the baby's healing then we'll see if James is having a little brother or sister.' The healer said. The healer was called Healer Fenwick and had helped deliver James so she and Ginny knew each other quite well. Healer Fenwick ran her wand across Ginny's stomach in circular motions before tapping the machine. She took out the piece of parchment and read it before turning to Ginny. 'Well Ginny, everything seems fine and you'll be pleased to know it's another boy!' Announced Healer Fenwick. 'That's fantastic!' Cried Hermione who had just entered the cubicle with a big smile on her face.

'Hi Hermione, did yours go ok?' Ginny asked studying Hermione's face and climbing of the bed. 'I'm having a girl!' Hermione beamed. The two women walked forward and hugged each other awkwardly, their bumps getting in the way: Ginny may have been only five months gone but her bump was the same size as Hermione's seven month bump. Hermione had been reassured as it was her first child it was likely to be smaller as most woman find their first child is.

They apperated back to the Burrow where their families were waiting for the news, Mr and Mrs Granger had even stayed for lunch and were now accustomed to magic and being referred to as 'muggles'.

Mrs Weasley immediately sat them down with a cup of warm pumpkin juice before she allowed either of them to talk.

The living room was packed with people: George and Alicia both had a twin sat by their feet, the twins now three had learnt not to run off and had become less hyperactive lately, Alicia was cradling her ten month old son, whom they had named Fred, as he slept. Ron and Harry sat waiting anxiously with Mr Weasley and Mr Granger as he bounced James on his knee, while Mrs Weasley plonked herself between the two pregnant women. No one spoke for a while so George broke the silence. 'Fred pulled an odd face today, he looked a bit mischievous, and I have high hopes for this one.' He said fondly stroking his cheek. Mrs Weasley ignored this and came to more pressing matters. 'So how did the check up's go?' she asked pouring everyone more drinks.

Ginny looked to Hermione and nodded for her to go first. 'Well mine went fine; the Healer said I was having a girl!' Hermione buzzed. Ron grinned like an idiot and kissed his wife on the cheek. 'Oh how wonderful Hermione, congratulations, and yours Ginny?' Molly crooned patting Hermione's bump. 'Everything's fine with me too, I'm having another boy! You're going to have a little brother James.' Ginny explained hugging her youngest song who was nearly two. 'Baby.' Said James hugging Ginny's bump, Harry put his arm around her. Together they created a perfect family. I can't imagine it any other way Ginny thought to her self.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry and Ginny: Starting Over

**Author's note: This one had zipped forward a bit, due to the fact that if I did it chapter by chapter of each child they all had it would take forever and I think I may end up with enough chapters to make a whole book…**

Platform nine and three quarters.

**'**James, Albus can you both please stop destroying the house! Lily's sleeping.' Harry called though the door of James' room where he was supposed to be packing for his first year at Hogwarts. James now eleven, Albus Severus, their second son, was ten and Lily their only daughter was eight. 'Mind please Harry, he'll never be packed in time if I don't help.' Ginny stressed pushing past Harry into James' room. 'Al, bed, now please.' She said as she started placed all the necessary on his bed next to his trunk. Albus skulked past Harry to his room next to James' and shut his door noisily. Harry watched from the doorway as Ginny packed all of James' clothing with a flick of her wand. 'You always did have a knack for household spells, Gin.' Harry smiled as he came in and kissed her forehead. You go see Al, I'll help James. Lily's fast asleep so she's ok. She cried a bit not wanting James to go but I told her he's coming back. Bless her she thought he was going forever.' Harry said shaking his head.

Ginny went to Albus' room and Harry took out a large piece of folded parchment from his pocket. 'What's that Dad?' James asked quizzically. 'This is the Marauders Map. You just tap it and say 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.' Harry demonstrated. 'And the map of Hogwarts comes up, its how I got about at school to avoid teachers when I was supposed to be in bed, when I was at school. When you're done with the map just say: Mischief Managed. So no one else can read it.' Harry explained. 'Also, I want you to promise not to get into any duels before you know how to duel properly.' Harry said sternly as he hid the map under James' robes. 'Thanks Dad.' James said as he locked his trunk carefully.

'All packed then? I got Albus to go to bed and promised him he can go on the train next year when he goes to Hogwarts.' Ginny flustered as she came in and checked the trunk was locked. 'Would you

stop worrying? He'll be fine: won't you James?' Harry asked his eldest child. 'Yeah, I can't wait, I hope I'm in Gryffindor, and then Teddy will be my prefect! And Victoire is there as well.' James replied enthusiastically. 'And don't forget Neville, he'll be his Herbology teacher, you know Uncle Neville don't you James. He can keep an eye on him for us and Hagrid too. See, that's at least four, and we aren't counting the twins or Nellie and Noah…' Harry rambled trying to stop Ginny worrying.

'Your right. Well, off to bed then James, early start tomorrow. Night my love.' Ginny flushed a tear in her eye. 'Goodnight son.' Harry called as he shut his door. With Kreatcher asleep in his den in the attic, their three children in their beds on the first floor, Harry and Ginny made their way to their room which was on the second floor.

Harry dragged Ginny into bed and slipped her nightgown off and kissed her collar bone softly. 'Demino Taba.' Harry whispered.

The next morning Ginny awoke at half seven. She gently woke James and Albus up before going into Lily's room. She was already sat on her bed fully dressed in a lilac robe with white trousers and tee shirt.

'Are we going yet Mummy?' Lily asked her eyes full of hope. 'No Lily not for another couple of hours. The train doesn't leave until eleven sweet heart.' Ginny reminded her softly as she brushed her auburn curls into plaited pigtails. Lily had tears in her eyes but nodded. Ginny enveloped her into a hug and stroked her rosy cheeks. 'There, there my love. James will come back. We'll see him at Christmas won't we, and Easter and over the summer. If you like we'll pop into Diagon Ally later and buy you some new pretty parchment and you can write to him.' Ginny reasoned rocking Lily back and fourth.

Lily sniffed and nodded, wiping her eyes on her handkerchief. 'Good girl. Come on, let's get some breakfast going. Is Dora coming?' Ginny asked referring to Lily's toy doll which had a charm on it to make her act like a real baby when Lily said a certain word. Lily picked Dora up and said 'Wolf' and the doll's eyes opened; the doll gurgled and moved its arms slowly.

Albus was sat in the living room when Ginny came down, talking to Kreatcher. 'So most house elves don't wear clothes or get paid?' James was asking. James, can you keep an eye on Lily while I sort breakfast, Dad and James should be down soon too.

Lily plonked herself in front of the fire with Dora while Ginny waved her wand and set a frying pan cooking bacon and eggs going.

'Ouch, James be careful! Don't push your trunk down the stairs I could have used magic to do that!' Harry exclaimed loudly as the trunk crashed into his legs, sending him flying. 'Sorry Dad!' James replied helping his father up. 'In future let me get the heavy things, you just go find Gilbert and get him into his cage.' Harry laughed. He entered the kitchen as James booming footsteps died away. 'That kid is certainly giving George a run for his money – more mischief than anything else! Knocked me flying down the stairs with his trunk.' He said kissing Ginny. Lily, who was holding Dora, sat down opposite Harry at the table and Albus joined them. Moments later James came through the door with Gilbert swaying happily on his shoulder. Harry threw Gilbert an owl treat before turning to the plate of breakfast Ginny had just placed in front of him.

At half ten then set off from the burrow to King's cross station which wasn't too far away from Grimmauld place. 'Right James with me then Ginny, Albus and Lily. Ready?' Harry asked turning to James who nodded. Harry and James ran headlong at the wall between platforms nine and ten and emerged on platform nine and three quarters.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry and Ginny Starting Over

Hogwarts Express

Emerging onto platform nine and three quarters James gasped, taking in the big red train which was belching steam steadily. Lily stopped her constant trail of chatting about the Holyhead Harpies latest match to stare in awe with Albus at the Hogwarts Express. The large circular clock that stood on the platform barrier read five to eleven. Harry loaded James' trunk onto the train along with his owl before turning to his eldest child. 'Be good James; Make sure you write to us when you get sorted, remember: it doesn't matter what house you're sorted in, we'll be proud of you anyway. We'll always be proud of you.' Harry said bending to hug James. 'Stay safe, please behave and remember Hagrid asked you to pop and see him after the first day of class if you don't see him in Care Of Magical Creatures. I love you.' Ginny said holding James, crying slightly. 'You're all grown up now; I remember when your Dad could hold you in one hand.' She wept. 'By Son, I love you.' Harry said as James was released out of Ginny's grip. 'James! Don't go please.' Begged Lily as she cried into his grey wool jumper: courtesy of Molly Weasley of course. 'Lily, you'll be joining in three years, don't cry so much! You're making me all soggy…' James laughed trying to cheer her up. Over Lily's head James high-fived Albus and did their special handshake. 'Keep her happy Al; she's going to be sad when I'm not there.' James said rather grown up all of a sudden. Lily clung to Albus instead as the clock chimed at the train conductor shouted all aboard. James boarded the train with a last wave and kiss on the cheek from Ginny and a handshake off Harry. 'Bye! I'll write to you!' James called as the train gathered speed. The train rounded the corner and the platform vanished from view. James walked down the train corridor and found a compartment with a blonde haired girl who was looking vaguely out of the window and a dark haired boy who was reading the Quibbler upside down. 'Hi Noah, Nellie. Can I sit with you?' James asked opening the compartment door. 'Sure, we were just discussing the new puzzle in the Quibbler; I think that if you hold it upside down it looks a bit like a toad on a leaf. But it's actually a hippogriff.' Nellie said indicating to Noah's upside down magazine. James smiled and joined his friends in the discussion.

'Come on Lily, the train has been gone fifteen minutes.' Harry said quietly to his daughter. They were the only ones left on the platform apart from the cleaner wizard who was cleaning the platform. Lily sat quietly staring at where the train vanished around the corner. Harry gently picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her out of the platform.

'Where do you want to go first Lily? Do you want to go to the market and get Dora a new dress? Or maybe get that nice stationary so we can write to James?' Ginny asked softly to Lily. Lily sniffed and hugged Dora. 'Can we get her a witch dress with a hat mummy?' She asked her eyes lighting up. 'Ok love, do you want to walk now?' Ginny said noticing they had been walking a while around Diagon Alley. 'Ok.' Lily said and Harry happily put her down. He'd been giving her a piggy back once they got out of the platform because she kept shuffling in his arms.

After buying Dora a new witch outfit with a little pointed hat in purple and Lily one to match in blue they set of to the new shop called 'Quills and Thrills' George had branched out and made a shop that made stationary and jokes. This appealed a lot to all age groups and apparently it was a big money maker. Inside the shop the walls were lined with shelves full of jokes and in the back of the shop was a stationary section. Lily pointed to a little pink quill which wrote in gold, silver, purple and pink. 'Wow, that's really good. So you just say what colour out of the four and it writes in that colour?' Ginny asked George who had just appeared beside them. 'Yup. Hey Lily!' George said picking up Lily and tickling her. 'Uncle Georgey!' Lily squealed happily. 'What are you looking for my dear?' George asked as he put her on his shoulders so she could see the whole section. 'Stuff to write to James with. Pink!' She replied pointing to a selection of young witch sets, the majority of which were pink. George obediently walked to the section and set her down on his knee so she could see.

After deciding for ten minutes between the purple and pink unicorn parchment and the silver and pink hippogriff parchment and the matching envelopes George suggested that she get both and that he would buy them as a gift for her. He also treated Albus to a set of midnight blue parchment with matching envelopes and a beginner's joke box. 'You don't have to, George.' Ginny said smiling at Lily and Albus' happy faces. 'It's nothing; they are my niece and nephew after all so I thought I'd treat them.' George said batting them away friendlily. Harry and Ginny thanked him before leaving the shop.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry and Ginny Starting Over

The Sorting Hat

The gleaming red steam engine pulled into Hogsmeade and a swarm of students dressed it black robes filled the station. 'Firs' years over here, if yeh can.' The booming voice of Hagrid called. The sky was an inky blue and the sun had already set. 'Hi Hagrid.' James said looking up to see Hagrid properly. 'Hi James, I remember when yeh Dad first came here as if it was yesterday. Yeh alright?' Hagrid asked fondly as the other first years milled around him. 'Yes I'm ok, Lily was a bit upset that I was going but Al's going to take care of her.' James said as he gazed at the top turrets of Hogwarts Castle.

As the boats set of across the murky water that surrounded the castle: the moonlight filtered in between the clouds, dancing in the small waves and reflecting of the surface. If this wasn't magical enough a wolf howled in the distance (a dog – Fang) and a few stray bats flew over head causing a group of girls to scream and gasp in delight and shock.

'Welcome my dear children to Hogwarts: school of witchcraft and Wizardry, if you will please gather in front of me and stop talking.' Said a male voice. The noise died down but whispers were passed between the students as they stared in awe at the half man half horse that stood before them. 'My name is Professor Firenze; I would like to say a few words to you all before we enter the Great Hall.' He spoke quietly but everyone listened and heard every word. 'When we enter the hall please stand at the front and wait until I give you any further instructions.' He said and turned to open the great oak doors.

Inside a see of heads turned to face them and Firenze led the way to the stage where the sorting hat sat on a small wooden stool. The head table of teachers was to the left of the hat and sat at the table was Neville, Hagrid, Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and two new faces James did not recognise. One being a thin beautiful middle aged woman who had a kind and gentle face and was dressed in grey and the other being an elderly man dressed in deep blue robes with a pointed matching hat balanced on his head in a precautious manner with a face that resembled Crookshanks': flat but friendly.

When all the noise had died down and all first years were stood at the foot of the platform Firenze walked up the ramp which was placed

there for him and held up a scroll of names. 'When I call you're name sit upon the stood if you please and I shall place the sorting hat upon your head and you shall be sorted.' He called as he un-scrolled the list. 'Apletude, Opal .' He called out the first name and a small shy looking girl stepped up to the stage and obediently sat on the stool. The sorting hat was placed upon her blonde curls and she closed her bluish grey eyes. 'Gryffindor!' The hat called triumphantly. 'Formby, Liam.' He called as Marissa skipped of to the Gryffindor table to a round of applause and joined them. Liam was sorted into Slytherin along with many others and two girl twins called 'Annabelle and Maple' joined Hufflepuff. Tara Swindle had just joined Ravenclaw.

A handful of first years remained, looking apprehensive. A smile broke out across Firenze's face as he read out the next name. 'Potter, James.' James' legs shook slightly as he walked up the stairs to the platform. He sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on his head, it nearly covered his eyes. After a minute of baited breath and silence the hat spoke. 'Hmmmmm, I remember when your father sat here. Young in age and afraid too, and your mother. It must be… Gryffindor!' Shouted the hat, the room erupted into applause as James ran off to join Marissa and the other first years as the other Gryffindor's stood to welcome him.

After the feast which was more magnificent as James had been told McGonagall stood to speak. 'As head of Hogwarts I welcome all new students and to the old students I welcome back…' McGonagall gave a gruelling speech for ten minutes before biding them all goodnight.

The benches scraped back and the call of 'James, over here.' Reached James' ears, the familiar voice of Teddy Lupin greeted him and James went to greet him. 'Oi, you short munchkins!' Teddy called to the first years that turned to where he was. 'Follow me to the Gryffindor tower.' He instructed leading the way. 'Hi, I'm Opal.' Said the pretty blonde girl. Her curls bounced on her shoulders as she walked beside him her rosebud lips split gracefully into a small smile. James smiled back. 'I'm James. Nice to meet you.' He replied shaking her hand. James noticed how her hands were so warm and fit perfectly into his. His heart leapt and he was sure Opal's had too. Their eyes met and he held his gaze just a tad to long, he realized he was still holding her hand, he quickly let go and they carried on following Teddy Lupin.

That night James couldn't stop thinking about Opal; he drifted into sleep and dreamt about her.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry and Ginny Starting Over

Letters

'That's really good Lily, don't forget to put dots on your i's.' Ginny said as she looked over Lily's shoulder at the pink parchment that had big purple words on. Lily jabbed the parchment with her quill and purple ink formed a small pool over her writing. Ginny quickly siphoned the ink off. 'Careful Lily, don't dot the I's so hard.' Ginny said gently showing Lily. Lily nodded and started to draw a picture of what seemed to be a castle and a very large person stood beside it. 'Look mummy!' She said happily some five minutes later. Ginny took the parchment her daughter was holding out and looked at it. 'That's beautiful Lily. Do you want to go see if Al's finished his yet so we can send them all together?' She asked. Lily bobbed off to find Albus and Ginny rolled the picture and letter carefully into a scroll.

Albus appeared in the doorway with Lily riding on his back. 'Go unicorn! Go!' She cried patting his head. Albus looked up with a wide grin on his face, a scroll of blue and black parchment between his teeth.

'Thank you. Lily, Albus will have scuffs on his trousers if he carries on being your unicorn, why don't you go find Hedwig?' Ginny said taking the scroll from her son's mouth. She was referring to their new owl, which was named after Harry's first friend that died at the hands of death eaters. This Hedwig was not as pure white as the first but was still beautiful. Ginny attached Lily's letter and picture to Albus' and her and Harry's before sealing them with a green ribbon.

Lily returned with Hedwig swaying on her shoulder happily munching on a frog leg. 'Right Hedwig, these are for James Potter at Hogwarts. Ok?' Ginny said clearly: Hedwig blinked to show she understood as Ginny attached the scroll to her leg.

'Hey James, wait up!' Called a boy who had scruffy blonde hair that reached his shoulders ran up to James. 'Hi Drake, Lucas, Sebastian: you all ok?' James said greeting his friends and walking with them to breakfast. James was in the same dorm as them and had met them after the sorting. James had not talked to anyone about Opal yet, part of that was because he had only met her yesterday and didn't really know anyone enough yet to confide in them. James was surprised how many people had said hello to him in the few hours he had been at

Hogwarts: his father may have saved the world and defeated Voldemort and his mother may be a chaser in the Holyhead Harpies but he didn't see why this would cause such discussion about him.

Sat at the Gryffindor table he had just reached to get a slice of toast when he smelt a familiar flowery scent: he turned to see Opal sat next to him, smiling. 'Hi James, big castle isn't it? I nearly got lost on the way down to breakfast, but I saw Nearly Headless Nick and he helped me.' She laughed at her own mistake and helped herself to bacon and toast. 'Yeah it's pretty big. I know my way around though, my… err Dad told me and I know a lot of the staff and such.' He said hastily he had nearly mentioned the map which he had studied carefully on the train so he wouldn't get lost for class. Lucas, Sebastian and Drake all stopped talking but continued eating, James knew they were listening. Ignoring them he carried on speaking to Opal. 'Well err, if you like maybe I could walk you to Charms?' He asked awkwardly, Opal's friends who were sat opposite her squealed quietly and started whispering frantically behind their hands. 'I'd like that a lot. Thanks James.' She replied blushing slightly. He heard her friends shout 'Ouch' and guessed Opal had aimed a kick at them and hit the target.

After breakfast he and Opal stood up as a loud screech filled their ears. Numeral owls came soaring in through the windows and dropped their packages to the person they were looking for. Amidst the dark and tawny owls James spied a white owl swooping towards him, he held his arm out and Hedwig landed on it softly. He untied the scroll from her foot and gave her the crust off his toast. She flew off again and he stuffed the scroll into his bag: he would read it later, right now he had to walk Opal to class.

He took the big charms books out of her arms and carried it along with his own, having wrestled with Albus and carried Lily around a lot he was quite strong and carried the books with ease. The walk to charms was quite interesting. He and Opal talked about Quidditch, apparently she had been practising at home a lot and couldn't wait for try outs (the rules had been changed so first years could play but only if they were exceptionally good). He felt at ease with Opal and talked to as easily as if it was Lily walking beside him, she did not hold his hand as Lily did but when their arms brushed he felt electric sparks fly between them. They lined up outside of the charms room and waited for the tiny Professor Flitwick to emerge. When he did some five minutes later there were a line of Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's waiting to go in. James gave Opal her book back and she smiled gratefully as they filed into the Charms room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Harry and Ginny Starting Over **

Moment

James now walked Opal to most of her classes and breakfast too. His friends became accustom to her presence after a week of her being there, now a month later most people knew where James was, Opal was and sometimes one or two of her friends also. He was surprise how he could talk to her so freely; with other girls he clammed up and could hardly hold their gaze without blushing.

'Did you hear they're holding try outs on Saturday?' Opal asked as she walked with James to breakfast one cold Wednesday morning. October brought a chill to the castle grounds and some parts of the castle, though James suspected that chill was from residential ghosts rather than the blustering wind that howled around the castle walls.

'Yeah I read it on the noticed board this morning, what part are you going to try out for?' James replied as they descended the marble staircase. 'Probably chaser, I don't really like seeking or goal keeping and beater is just too brutal: I'd be scared of hurting someone. How about you?' She replied, she slipped a little on a step and started to fall back. James had fast reflexes and caught her in the small of the back before she fell. He stared into her eyes and blushed, his stomach leapt as her head moved a fraction closer to his but he hesitated and quickly helped her back to upright standing position. 'Well…Err, I'm going to try out for seeker, my dad was one, and his dad, so I guess it fits. Mum said she'd get me a new broom and send it to me for tryouts, I used my dad's to practise but when I told her about the team she said she'd buy me one.' James replied hastily as they carried on across the foyer to the main hall.

'Albus Severus Potter! PUT THAT BROOM DOWN AT ONCE!' Ginny shouted sternly at Albus, who crashed straight into Lily, sending her flying of her feet. 'LILY!' Ginny cried and hurried to her crying daughter and checked her for broken bones. 'My arm hurts mummy!' Lily sobbed holding her right arm at an odd angle. 'Lily, listen to mummy: don't move ok? Albus go to the burrow and get grandma, use the floo. You know how to use it. Shh darling. It's ok.' Lily soothed stroking her daughter's tear stained cheek. Albus threw a handful of green powder into the fire and climbed in. he shouted 'The burrow' and spun on into the green flames.

'Mummy, it hurts!' Lily sobbed even harder, she shook into her mum's chest and hugged her with her left arm.

'Oh my dear! Excuse me Ginny; I'll fix you up in a trice my little pumpkin. Hush now Lily, Granny's here now.' Molly said as she stepped out of the fireplace followed by Albus, Ginny moved out of the way and Molly examined Lily's arm. 'Oh dear, it's only broken my love. Granny will fix it.' Molly soothed, she gently peeled back her sleeve and performed the charm to fix Lily's arm.

Lily stopped crying and cradled her arm. 'There we go dear, all better. Just watch you don't bash it, here.' Molly said she waved her wand and a sling wrapped around Lily's shoulder and arm to support it. 'Albus, next time don't fly in the house, you could do a lot worse than a broken arm. I must be going, I left the twins with Arthur, he'll be a drag queen when I get back - they have the make up out.' Molly explained as she stepped into the flames of the fireplace. She spun out of sight and her chuckles faded with her.

An hour later Lily was sat playing dollies with Albus, who as punishment for breaking his sisters arm, was to weed the plants tomorrow instead of going to Diagon Ally with Harry. Ginny had wrapped up James' new Nimbus 2003: the newest and fastest broom she and Harry could find, and sent it of to Hogwarts with Hedwig.

James was sat next to Opal on the bench eating his breakfast; Drake, Lucas and Sebastian were talking about the weird sisters and he and Opal were talking about new broom that had come out the previous day. 'I hear it's the fastest broom around, and the wood is slip proof!' James said enthusiastically stabbing at a bit of sausage. 'Wouldn't it be great to have one? But they're super expensive and they're limited edition. I'd love to have one.' Opal breathed excitedly. 'The Nimbus 2003 really is the greatest broom around now. I've only ever been on my dad's Nimbus 2000.' James replied.

Over head the screech of owls welcomed them and James saw Hedwig carrying a large package, he moved his plate aside and Opal did the same. 'Must be the broom mum said she'd get me.' James said as he caught it expertly. There was a note attached and he pulled this off to read.

_James, please be careful on this, Albus has already broken Lily's arm with it this morning. Good luck with the try outs and to Opal too._

_All my love Mum. Xxxxx_

James laughed and put the note in his bag. He untied the string and pulled of the paper. 'Merlin's beard! It's a Nimbus 2003!' Opal said, she looked ready to faint. James stood up to see the whole broom in one.

It's fine hand crafted handle, painted a deep red and made of mahogany looked so shiny he could see his face in it, the bristles were so neat and well chosen they looked picture perfect. The carefully carved words 'Nimbus 2003' gleamed on the handle. 'Wow, I can't wait for try outs now!' James exclaimed happily. People were now turning to see why everyone was stood up. Several on lookers gasped, many started crowding round trying to see the newest broom.

The day of the try outs came and James and Opal walked down to the pitch together at twelve o'clock. As they carried their brooms Opal linked her arm through James' as if it was the most natural thing to do. James' heart missed several beats.

Opal flew well and the expression on Gregory Johnson's face (the captain this year) pretty much said she'd got Chaser. After the Chasers was Seekers. James mounted his broom and took off at full speed. He hovered, waiting for the snitch to be released. When it was he closed his eyes for a minute then set off around the pitch searching for the snitch. He saw a gleam of gold by the ground and pulled the broom into a nose dive. He reached out and grabbed the snitch before pulling up in a hairpin like move and landed gracefully on the floor. 'Well done Potter, I took you three minutes to find the snitch. That was bloody fantastic!' Johnson said shaking James' hand.

'Ok everyone gather round. You all did brilliantly, but I can only choose so many of you. Playing Beaters are as followed: Harold Force and Frank Catchburg, Goal keeper: Deborah Kindle, the other chaser besides me is: Opal Apletude and the Seeker is James Potter. Well done everyone. Practise is at seven o'clock on Tuesday please be on time!' Johnson shouted as people started to walk back to the castle.

Opal ran to James and dropped her broom before hugging him. James dropped his next to hers and hugged her back. Opal looked up, blue eyes met brown, she move her head a fraction towards his and this time he didn't back away, he tilted his towards hers and kissed her softly. 'Well done on getting Chaser!' He blushed when they broke apart. 'And you, you flew really well!' She replied. They walked back to the castle holding hands and smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry and Ginny Starting Over

**Sorry for not updating for ages I've had really bad writers block so writing has been difficult for me. This chapter might be a little crappy since my writing isn't going to well so far so no harsh comments please!**

The Match

'Hello and welcome to the first game of the season, Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor!' Announced the commentator: which was Luna and Neville's child: Nellie. Her white blonde hair whipped around her face in the wind as she spoke into the megaphone in the commentators stand. 'This year's new line up of members on Gryffindor's team includes no other than legendary Harry Potter's son: James Potter. Let's hope he can put his father's outstanding Quidditch skills to shame.' Nellie said as the two teams flew into the air. 'Madam Hooch comes onto the pitch and the balls are released, up goes the Quaffle and they're off!' She shouted excitedly. Professor McGonagall shook her head but laughed at Nellie's enthusiasm.

Fifteen minutes into the game Gryffindor were winning 50-30 Fillies Kurt, the beater on Hufflepuff was zooming about trying to see who he could aim a blow at next. Opal had possession of the Quaffle and was heading for the Hufflepuff goal; Fillies batted a well aimed Bludger at her. James watched with a racing heart as the Bludger hit her square in the chest knocking her clean off her broom and sending her spiralling down to the ground. James wanted to sweep to her aid to help her, tell her it was ok but he'd seen a sudden flash of goal by Fillies ankle and flew alarmingly fast toward him. Fillies face was a picture of his previous laugh and shock as James whipped past him, arm outstretched. 'Apletude is down by a Bludger sent by Kurt; I do hope she's ok… WAIT A SECCOND! What's this: Potter is flying right for Kurt I don't think he liked seeing her fall… Hang on what's he holding in his hand? POTTER HAS GOT THE SNITCH: GRYFFINDOR WINS!' Nellie cried jumping up and clapping along with the rest of the crowd. James' hand had just wrapped around the tiny fluttering ball and he pulled up to avoid crashing into the viewing stand, he turned suddenly and aimed his broom for the ground pulling up just in time to avoid crashing and stopped beside Opal. Madam Pomfrey was already at her side and Opal was sat clutching her ribs and crying. 'Oh dear: looks like at least three broken ribs and a sprained ankle, Opal.' She said helping her stand up.

James rushed to pick up her broom along side his and put and arm around her waist to help her walk. He pointed his wand at the two brooms lying next to each other and said clearly 'Winggardium Leviosa.' He levitated the brooms to stay beside him as he and Madam Pomfrey half carried half aided her back to the castle. Once in the Hospital Wing Professor McGonagall arrived and congratulated them for good flying and winning the match and checked Opal was going to be ok. Madam Pomfrey fixed her four broken ribs and sprained ankle in a blink of an eye but said she'd like to have Opal in over night just to be safe.

'You flew really well today James. Well done getting the snitch you flew really fast!' Opal said wiping her tear stained cheek with her sleeve.

'Thanks, you should have seen the look on Kurt's face when I started flying right at him once he'd knocked you down he looked terrified! When I flew right past him he was so shocked he thought I was going to fly into him: I was tempted to.' James laughed sitting on the side of her bed holding her hand. 'Sorry to break up your convocation but Miss Apletude need's her rest, you can see her tomorrow when she's discharged.' Madam Pomfrey said popping her head out of the office. The clock chimed seven o'clock in the distance. 'I'll be back tonight, trust me.' James said as he gave her a swift kiss on the cheek before going down to supper.


End file.
